Together Forever
by Angel LaVicious
Summary: THANKS to all thoose who read *CHAP 6 IS UP!* Cloud and Elena!? I couldn't be...could it? Sequel To Reviving Love(Read a find out! (Please R/R, rating may change)
1. I Remember

Together Forever ****

Together Forever? 

Prologue 

Authors Note: I don't own FF7 or it's characters so don't sue me please. 

Well it's the sequel I promised like what 3 mouths ago, my bad people but here it is, and thanks to Ultima Yuffie for inspiring me to get this up and running again. Anyway enjoy 

__

**** 

It's been 3 mouths since, the incident back in Midgar…I left him behind…I didn't put up a fight, I just got memorized, He said "We'll be together again…I promise." His eyes were filled with such dispair… 

I sit on the beautiful beach, the clear waters run over my feet the sun begins to set over the horizon, and the stars begin to awake from their dormancy. I look upon the flower charm that he gave me…"Cloud…will you ever come back to me?" 

**** 

"So honey, did they ever find Cloud and that tramp Aeris?" Tifa said filing her nails 

"Hmm, don't know and frankly I don't care… it's been three mouths since that, we should forget about it." Zack said laying at the end of the bed where they both laid. 

"Yeah, guess your right but I'm still kinda curious." Tifa stopped filing her nails and looked towards the ceiling. 

"Don't worry your self about it, I don't like seeing you so worried." Zack said getting closer to Tifa. 

Tifa smiled and removed a stray hair from her face reveling her sanguine eyes. 

"Thanks Zack, it was silly of me to be so stressed over such a petty matter." Tifa whispered 

The moon outside glowed illuminously, rain began to pour, and thunder and lighting grazed the skies. His sapphires where gleaming with rage, the rain made his spikes of yellow fall limp. He looked in at the two who didn't know of his presence. 

"Oh, looks like it's going to rain" Tifa said looking towards the window as another roar of thunder shook the windows a bit. 

"Yeah, the perfect weather for…" Zack chuckled 

"Hmm, I like where this is going…" Tifa said seductively 

Lightning crashed, causing the lights to flash out of sight. 

"God must have answered my prayers." Zack laughed a bit 

"Oh really and what were those plans?" Tifa teased 

Lighting crashed again… 

"Oh my, it's really coming down out there." Tifa said getting out of the bed to look out the window. 

Tifa placed her hands on the sliding glass window, the world outside was dark and damp, yet she was inside with her beloved. 

"Tifa, this bed is getting awfully cold without you…" Zack pleaded 

"I'm coming, ok." Tifa said with her sights still focused outside. 

The lightning flashed, reveling the presence near by. There stood Cloud, blonde hair fell to the sides of his face and his deep sapphire eyes looked filled with agony and dispair, they seemed to question "why?". 

"Oh my god!" Tifa said screaming while falling to the floor of the bedroom. 

Zack ran over to Tifa and helped her up. 

"Are you ok?…What happened.?" Zack questioned her 

"It…it…was Cloud!" Tifa trembled 

"Nah, it couldn't be." Zack said looking towards the window, where nothing stood. 

"Tifa…honey, you're seeing things." Zack comforted 

"Y-yeah your right…" Tifa said felt somewhat relieved 

**** 

"Poor sweet Tifa…if only you knew…if only you knew …" Cloud whispered to himself, as he left the residence with a smirk… 

********* 

****

Previews For Chapter One! 

  * Cloud asks Cid to make a plane for him…
  * Aeris goes to a local bar where she meets… 
  * Tifa and Zack decide to go vacation… 

Well how was it? I haven't written in a while so I may be a bit rusty. I'll make Chap 1 if well I get a decent amount of reviews so please R/R, Thanx. Any questions or comments email me at [ScarletDragon34@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:ScarletDragon34@aol.com



	2. Silver, what a beautiful color...

Chapter One 

Chapter One 

Aeris walked along the paths of the familiar town of Mideel, she had gotten up early and decided to head over to one of the local bars. After walking for some time Aeris reached her favorite bar and entered it. 

"Hey, Aeris how are ya?" The bartender greeted 

"Reno, hi I'm fine." Aeris said taking one of the seats in front of the bar 

"The usual, I presume?" Reno said taking out the usual ingredients for Aeris's Mideel Margarita's. 

"Nah, just some water, don't you think it's a bit early for alcohol? Aeris said waving a finger 

"Yeah right, it's never too early for alcohol." Reno laughed 

"Here's your…uh water." Reno said passing her the glass. 

"Thank ya much." Aeris said taking a sip of water. 

"Uh bartender a glass of water…on the rocks!" a memory flooded 

Aeris put her glass of water down and looked at the flower charm around her neck. 

"You ok Aeris?" Reno asked in concern 

"Uh, yeah I just-" Aeris cut short 

"Hmm, well I won't force it outta ya." Reno said while cleaning a glass 

"Thanks Reno, you've been a real friend well ever since that day…" Aeris said still focused on her charm. 

"Hey, don't worry yourself about it." Reno said trying to cheer Aeris outta of her gloomy mood. 

Reno then looked towards the entrance as a newcomer entered the door. 

"Hey, I wonder who this guy is supposed to be." Reno said focused on the stranger 

Aeris turned around, only to find herself in a gaze. His aquamarine eyes shined coupled with his luminous silver hair, he was dressed occasionally as if going somewhere important like a reception or banquet. He took a seat next to Aeris… 

"Bartender, I'd like a glass of vodka please." The young gentleman asked 

"And you said it was too early for alcohol." Reno whispered to Aeris 

Aeris turned uncomfortably in her chair. 

"Coming right up sir." Reno said leaving the two alone for a sec. 

Aeris glanced at the stranger, from the corner of her eye. He was looking at his watch then happened to look directly at Aeris unbeknown to Aeris. 

"Is there a problem Ms?" The stranger asked 

"I uh, I'm sorry it's just well…" Aeris fidgeted 

"Heh, don't worry about it…but why is it that such a pretty girl is here at a bar?" The stranger asked. 

"Just, um hanging out…" Aeris said scratching her head 

"By yourself?" The stranger asked again 

"Uh, anyway enough about me what about you?" Aeris said changing the subject 

"Here's your vodka sir" Reno said handing the drink to the stranger 

"Ah, Thank you." The stranger said taking a sip 

"Well?" Aeris prodded 

"Sephiroth, is the name and you." Sephiroth said still focused on his drink 

"Um…Aeris" Aeris blushed 

"No last name?" Sephiroth asked with a little amusement. 

"Well you didn't tell me yours…" Aeris said crossing her arms 

Sephiroth laughed "Smart woman" 

"Of course" Aeris perked 

"Ah, and cocky too." Sephiroth laughed again, while setting his finished drink down. 

"Well, Ms. Aeris I hope to see more of you while I'm visiting Mideel." Sephiroth said kissing Aeris's hand 

Sephiroth gave Reno the money for his drink, and departed without saying a word to anyone. 

"Hmm, so who's the new guy?" Reno asked 

"…Sephiroth…Aeris blushed 

******* 

"So when's the next cargo shipment out of here and to Mideel." Cloud demanded 

"Two mouths…" Cid simply put it 

"Two mouths?!" Cloud almost shouted 

"I'm sorry man, but that's the soonest I can get you in." Cid said lighting a cigarette. 

"I've gotta fine a faster way…" Cloud said leaving Cid in bewilderment 

"Hey! Wait! What is that crazy kid up too." Cid said scratching his head. 

***** 

"So dear are you ready?" Tifa said grabbing her bags 

"There's no time like present" Zack said with keys in hand 

"Look out Middel, Tifa and Zack are comin to town." Tifa laughed 

****

End Of Chapter One … 

****

Previews for Chapter 2

  * Sephiroth makes a surprise visit to Aeris 
  * Cloud takes a plane to Mideel 
  * Tifa and Zack are in for a surprise when they go to Reno's Bar 

Tell me I if I should keep going folks ^^ 


	3. A Visit

Together Forever 

Together Forever 

Chapter 2

After the encounter at the bar Aeris returned home to her loft, that Reno had helped her get. It wasn't much but it was better than living on the street. 

Aeris then sat on her bed and let out a long sigh, she just couldn't stop thinking about Sephiroth he was certainly attractive and- 

"Wait!, I've just met the guy and…Cloud." Aeris said aloud to herself 

"It's only been 3 months…" Aeris began a conversation with herself 

"What's 3 months?" Aeris shrugged 

"…A lot" Aeris said putting her face in her hands 

"W-what if something happened to him?" Aeris began to think worriedly 

The thought had never occurred to her, maybe Cloud knew he was going to get caught and he didn't want to her to be put into any danger. The thought made Aeris uneasy she felt as if she was going to cry. 

"Cloud…come back to me…" Aeris whispered about to break , until a knock at the door disturbed her a bit. 

Clearing her throat Aeris replied. 

"Yes, who is it?" Aeris said standing next to the door. 

When know one replied, Aeris opened the door. 

"Sephiroth?!" Aeris said a little taken back 

"Ah yes, Ms. Aeris it's a pleasure to see you again." Sephiroth said offering a hand 

"H-how did you know-" Aeris cut short 

"Where you live? Sephiroth said finishing her sentence, as he leaned against the frame of the door. 

Aeris nodded, keeping her blushed face hidden with her hand. 

"The young man at the bar told me…what was his name uh Reno I think." Sephiroth said trying to look at Aeris's expression. 

"What? Reno" Aeris said almost yelling. 

She was going to kill Reno for telling a stranger where she lived, yet some part of her was thrilled. 

"Well, anyway let me get to the point, I wanted to invite you to a dinner I'm holding at the Cherryvale Inn." Sephiroth said giving Aeris a card. 

"Huh? But why, you barely know me." Aeris said a bit nervous. 

"Let's just say there's something about you that I'm interested in." Sephiroth said flashing his bright aqua-colored eyes. 

"A-and what would that be." Aeris replied trying to keep her cool 

Sephiroth gave her a confused stare then began to chuckle a little. 

"What? What's so funny?" Aeris said a little started at Sephiroth's sudden laughter session. 

"You my dear, all I want is to get to know you better, you seem like a nice person." Sephiroth said crossing his arms. 

Aeris looked at the floor with a crooked smile, a little unsure if she should go to this dinner, she just met this guy today! 

"What's wrong? You have nothing to be uneasy about…I don't bite" Sephiroth stated with a charm that could make any woman fall into his arms. 

Aeris turned around, so not to see his face. 

"I'll think about it" Aeris said still facing away from Sephiroth. 

"Great I hope to see you there." Sephiroth said beginning to leave 

Aeris sighed until she felt breath on her neck. 

"Oh yeah, wear something nice if you do decide to come." Sephiroth whispered in Aeris's ear making her shudder a bit. 

"Bye" Sephiroth said seductively as possible, and with that he left. 

Aeris turned around slowly and closed the door. She fell to her knees and held her flower pendent close to her heart . 

************ 

Cid took his work gloves off and set them to the ground, as he lit a cigarette as he did so he was greeted by a familiar face. 

"Hey kid, what's happening?" Cid said addressing Cloud's presence. 

"What's up Cid? Well I just wanted to say bye." Cloud said carrying a bag full of stuff. 

"So you're finally going after her?" Cid said smiling a bit 

"Yep…it's really going to happen…I can't wait to see her." Cloud smiled looking at the sky. 

"I hope everything turns out well." Cid said shaking Cloud's hand 

"Thanks Cid…for all you've done." Cloud replied with gratitude. 

"Hey, don't talk like this is the last time, go get your girl and maybe if your lucky come back with a kid or two. Cid laughed aloud. 

Cloud blushed a little. 

"Well maybe not with a kid but we'll definitely come back…together." Cloud smiled as he began to depart. 

"Good luck kid, and be careful out there." Cid waved goodbye 

"Bye Cid." Cloud waved back and left for the airport. 

************ 

"A toast to the long forgotten demise of Aeris and Cloud." Tifa said hold her glass into the air 

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Zack said finishing Tifa's toast. 

The happy couple laughed as they drank from their wine glasses. 

"What a couple of fruitcakes." Reno mumbled to himself. 

Their laughter came to a complete halt when Tifa glued her eyes to the entrance of the bar. Aeris opened the door and was shocked to see the two staring right at her. 

"A-Aeris?!" Tifa exclaimed in shock. 

"Oh no…" Was all Aeris could say… 

Authors Note- Oh no what will happen? Should I keep going? 

****

Previews For Chapter Three 

  * Cloud checks into the Cherryvale Inn! 
  * Sephiroth comes to Aeris's aid 
  * Tifa plans to destroy Aeris once and for all, yet Zack wants nothing to do with her. 


	4. It's Just A Kiss Right?

 A-Note- Don't own FF7 and I never will so there I said it satisfied

__
  * A-Note- Don't own FF7 and I never will so there I said it satisfied! =p j/k 

Sorry for taking so long on getting the 4th chapter up, school just started this week so I've been really tired; but enough of my life story let's see what happens to Aeris. 

********************** 

"Oh my god…Tifa?" Aeris said still in shock 

"That's right the one and only" Tifa said with her oh so confident tone 

Aeris stood in shock, debating whither she should run for her life or talk things out with Zack and Tifa. 

"So you're still alive…where's your little boyfriend?" Zack said standing up looking as defiant as Tifa. 

Aeris looked away from them with a hurt expression, holding onto her flower pendant. 

"I-I don't…need to tell you anything you are no longer my keeper Zack." Aeris almost seemed to whisper. 

"Yeah you made sure of that!" Tifa exclaimed loud enough for the whole bar to turn heads. 

Aeris ignored her statement and looked at the wooden floor. 

__

I feel so lost without you I need you Cl- Aeris's thinking came to an abrupt haught when Sephiroth walked through the door. 

"Aeris where have you been?" Sephiroth said breaking the tension in the room 

"Sephiroth? I-" Aeris began 

"Oh so you've got another boy toy." Tifa said with annoying screech. 

"Tifa please." Zack said getting somewhat annoyed 

Sephiroth looked at Tifa and Zack then looked at Aeris who looked like she was lost. 

"Aeris are these people bothering you?" Sephiroth said in a comforting tone 

Aeris turned to face away from Tifa and Zack and sighed loudly as if going to cry. 

"Come on Aeris, if your not feeling well let's go back to the inn." Sephiroth assured her. 

"Yes…please take me out of here." Aeris held back a sniffle 

"You won't get away with this!" Tifa yelled after them 

"Tifa let it slide ok, let's just enjoy our vacation." Zack said trying to calm her down. 

Tifa humphed and sat down 

__

I will take Aeris down if it's the last thing I do…and if she's alive Cloud has to be as well. Tifa thought and laughed a little to herself and put her cheery face back on as if nothing happened. 

********* 

Aeris and Sephiroth walked into the Cherryvale Inn both in a gloomy mood. Aeris because her life could end at any moment while Sephiroth because had missed the majority of the dinner party. 

"Some dinner party huh?" Sephiroth mused 

"I'm sorry, I ruined it." Aeris said with a low whisper. 

"Don't be ridiculous, those two dopes are the ones that made you late." Sephiroth assured her 

Aeris cracked a weak smile and remained silent. 

"So…uh would like something to drink or anything in general?" Sephiroth offered 

Aeris looked into Sephiroth's mesmerizing eyes, she hadn't felt this kind of trust in a long time. 

"Yes." Aeris simply put it 

Sephiroth walked over to the desk receptionist and asked for his key. 

"Oh hello Mr. Sephiroth, what may I get for you?" The receptionist asked in a perky New- Yorker accent. 

"Room 157 A please." Sephiroth requested 

"Here you are, have a pleasant stay." The receptionist smiled brightly, pushing some of her blond hair behind her ear. 

Sephiroth and Aeris left the lobby of the inn and went upstairs meanwhile someone was just coming through the door. 

"Yes may I help you sir?" The perky desk receptionist asked 

"Uh yeah I'd like to get a room please." Cloud said putting 

"Name please?" The receptionist asked 

"Cloud Strife." Cloud said nonchalantly 

The blonde haired receptionist eyed him curiously, while typing on her computer for possible room openings. 

"Here's a room…uh room 157 A." The receptionist muttered. 

"Great I'll take it." Cloud flashed a smile and gathered his things going upstairs. 

The receptionist looked on as Cloud went up the stairs. 

"I hope what I'm doing is right…" The young receptionist said clasping her hands together. ******* 

Aeris held her drink in her hand nervously, while Sephiroth poured his. 

"So let's talk." Sephiroth said a cool tone 

"About?" Aeris led on 

"Hmm…how about we talk about you…I'm interested." Sephiroth said taking a seat on a stool near his mini bar. 

"Well, that's not a very interesting subject." Aeris laughed a bit and turned to face away from Sephiroth. 

"See that's your problem, low self-esteem." Sephiroth said waving a finger 

"I do not it's just that-" Aeris stopped mid-sentence she could never tell Sephiroth the truth about her past. 

"Did I say something wrong, I-" 

"No, it's just that…I don't think I could ever tell you about my past…it hurts too much." Aeris said barely above a whisper. 

"The forget about it." Sephiroth simply put it. 

"What?" Aeris gasped 

"If it hurts so much, forget your past…concentrate on your future." Sephiroth said getting up and getting closer to Aeris. 

"I-I just can't…" Aeris said with a hint of confusion in her voice 

Sephiroth set his wine glass down, and put his hands on her shoulders, Aeris felt suddenly relaxed and almost dropped her glass. 

"Sephiroth I-" Aeris stopped mid-sentence, while blushing uncontrollably. 

Sephiroth hushed her with one finger and turned her around to face him. Aeris looked away then looked at his magnificent aqua enchanting eyes. 

"Do you-" Sephiroth slowly began while taking Aeris's wine glass and setting it on the mantelshelf. 

Sephiroth leaned closer to Aeris's ear and whispered. 

"Want me" Sephiroth finished and waited for Aeris's response. 

Aeris looked at him wide eyed, obviously stricken with shock, and to be perfectly honest Aeris didn't know. 

"I-" Aeris began still in the state of shock 

"Because if you do…it's right here, it always has been but are you willing to take it?" Sephiroth said in a cool, calm collective tone. 

Aeris looked at him, then at his bed(getting ideas huh? ^^) then looked back at him with a smirk to cover up her real feelings. 

Before Aeris had a chance to respond, Sephiroth brushed his lips against hers lightly. Aeris looked at him longingly and then put her hand on his face to bring him in for a longer and more passionate kiss. 

__

What am I doing I still love Cloud! I can't do this! Aeris tried to pull away, but she was in heaven or so she thought as a familiar face opened the door with a look of shock on his face. 

__

Cloud! Aeris mentally yelled to herself as she stared in his sapphire eyes full of heartbreak… 

*************

__

A-Note: Poor Cloud, is he going to forgive Aeris? Stay tuned folks 

P.S- The next chapter will probably be up faster at my website then on FF.net so check it out ^^. There's also a spoiler section and it tells you what's gonna happen later on, but why would you wanna spoil yourself when you can wait ^^. 

Oh yeah any questions, comments, suggestions feel free to e-mail me I like getting e-mail well as long as it's not bad ^^. 

****

Previews For Chapter 3 

  * Cloud leaves the hotel room before Aeris can explain 
  * Aeris has a heart to heart with Sephiroth 
  * Who is the blonde headed chick following Cloud? 
  * Tifa begins to gather info on Aeris 

__

  



	5. Let Me Explain

C5tf __

A-Note: Don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters so don't go suing me please. 

Together Forever 

************ 

Chapter 5 

Cloud started aimlessly as Aeris looked on with shock. It all seemed like a nightmare come true.

Aeris remained still in Sephiroth's grasp who was obviously unaware of Cloud's presence. 

"C-Cloud?" Aeris questioned almost silently 

Cloud gave her a look then his face grew hard with disgust. He began to turn away from this sickening site. 

"Cloud! Wait!" Aeris yelled for him causing Sephiroth to turn around as well. 

Aeris almost began to cry but she wasn't going to let Cloud get away not after all these months of waiting. 

"Aeris, what's going on?" Sephiroth questioned her. 

"I've…got to go talk to someone." Aeris said in a hasty tone 

Aeris gave Sephiroth a glance and then ran hurriedly after Cloud who was almost out of the inn. 

"Cloud wait! Please…" Aeris pleaded 

Cloud didn't bother to turn around, yet the other side wanted to turn around and embrace her and they would finally be reunited. However, after witnessing what just happened upstairs he felt like that was no longer his place. 

"Cloud, I can explain." Aeris began 

"What is there to explain Aeris? You were kissing another guy." Cloud said still facing away from her. 

Aeris was silent for a minute. 

"Cloud I love you…" Aeris whispered 

"Do you?" Cloud spat out rudely 

These words had completely shocked Aeris, she stood in silence once again. 

"Your silence gives me all the answers I need to know." Cloud muttered as he began to walk out of the lobby of the hotel. 

"No, Cloud come back!" Aeris said running behind him 

Cloud wanted to turn around to face her, deep down he wanted to tell Aeris how much he loved her, but his pride wouldn't allow it. 

"What about our future!" Aeris said beginning to sob 

Cloud stopped in his tracks and turned around finally to face her. Aeris's emerald eyes were redden and tear soaked, her face was full of sincerity. 

"Please Cloud let me explain." Aeris said with a hint of hope 

Cloud's facial expression softened as he stared at his lover. Aeris smiled he finally believed her. 

"Excuse me Miss, but aren't you Mr. Sephiroth's girlfriend!?" It was the blonde desk receptionist. 

Cloud looked at her then at Aeris. 

"I-I think you have the wrong person." Aeris stuttered 

"I know I do." Cloud said coldly and left the hotel. 

"Cloud I-" Aeris called running after him. 

"That was easier than I thought." The young blonde chuckled to herself. 

******** 

"Ok possible evil plans to get rid of Aeris hmm…" Tifa said writing on a piece of paper on her bed. 

"You really are working to hard, why don't you uh…come to bed." Zack said suggestively. 

"I'm already in bed." Tifa looked at him with a puzzled look 

Zack sighed and sat on the bed next to her, looking at her plans for Aeris's demise. 

"What's this?" Zack said snatching the paper from Tifa and throwing it on the floor. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Tifa said annoyed. 

"Come on Tifa we went on this vacation to relax." Zack said licking his lips 

"Come on nothing, that bimbo is still alive and I'm gonna make sure she never comes into my sight again." Tifa said frantically looking for her paper. 

"Well then let's leave, we don't have to be here you know." Zack suggested 

"The woman shot you in the back, and you don't want justice!" Tifa raised her voice while putting her hands on hips. 

Zack remained silent, sure this was true but deep down he did kind of drive Aeris over the edge to do what she did. Frankly he didn't want anything to do with her. 

Zack got up, and headed towards. 

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked as she sat back on the bed. 

"To get a drink, and you better be ready when I get back or I'll have to force you." Zack said with a sly grin. 

"Isn't that rape." Tifa countered with pride and yet a hint of seduction in her voice. 

"Nah, cause I know you want it." Zack chuckled as he closed the door behind him. 

Tifa blushed and leaned against the backboard waiting for Zack's return. 

****** 

Cloud was now outside looking at the moon as it replaced the sun, he let out a sigh and turned to face Aeris who had been following and pleading him to stop. 

"Aeris I think I'm about ready to answer your last question…about our future." Cloud said in disgust. 

Aeris looked at him, with a stern face not allowing any more tears to fall. 

"There is no future for us Aeris, I think you've determined that." Cloud said folding his arms 

"Cloud your not giving me a chance to-" Aeris began 

"Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses…goodbye Aeris." Cloud said speeding off in another direction. 

Aeris stood for a second, and then fell to her knees as her vision blurred. 

__

"W-What have done?" Aeris thought to herself as she cried in the moonlight. 

"Aeris?" It was Sephiroth. 

"Sephiroth?" Aeris choked out 

"Are you ok?" Sephiroth said kneeling down to help her up. 

"I think it's about time I told you about my past Sephiroth…" Aeris said looking him in the eyes. 

***** 

Cloud walked into Reno's Bar angrily and sat at one of the stools. 

"Yeah what can I get you?" Reno asked 

"I don't know, I guess one of your hardest drinks." Cloud spat out. 

Reno gave Cloud a quizzical stare but did as was told and began mixing many types of alcohol together. 

A young woman sat next to Cloud, of course he was unaware of this. 

Reno gave Cloud his drink and went to the customer that was sitting next to Cloud. 

"Yes, I'd like one of your famous Middel Margaritas." The young woman asked 

Cloud looked over to his side only to come face to face with the desk receptionist. She smiled slightly pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Hi, you were over at the hotel right?" The young woman asked innocently. 

"Yeah…" Cloud said almost above whisper. 

"What's wrong?" The young woman said sympathetically. She knew good well what was wrong, she was the one who made it worse. 

"Let's just say that's there's this girl, I never want to see again." Cloud said taking a sip of his drink. 

"Heartbreak? We all go though these troubled times." The young woman said putting her hand on Cloud's. 

Cloud looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 

****** 

"And that's pretty much it…" Aeris said kicking a rock that was on the ground to the side. 

"Really, I had know idea…I'm sorry." Sephiroth said raising his hands. 

"No, don't be, it was my fault I should have told you." Aeris sighed. 

"Well don't you think you should be going after him?" Sephiroth said staring at her. 

"If I can find him." Aeris said with little hope. 

"Try the bar, I'm positive he's there." Sephiroth smirked as if he knew. 

"Thank you for understanding Sephiroth." Aeris said beginning to walk away. 

"Wait Aeris, before you go I hope you know you're always welcome to come to the hotel." "I'll be there." Sephiroth said reassuring. 

"Thanks Sephiroth." Aeris said with a smile as she began to head to Reno's Bar. 

***** 

"So uh what's your name.?" The young girl asked 

"Cloud…Strife." Cloud said taking another sip of his drink. 

"Yours." Cloud said simply 

She hesitated for a second the responded 

"Elena. " She said with a grin… 

*********** 

****

A-Note- ELENA! What! I just keep throwing people in this story huh? Well what does Elena have planned for the unsuspecting Cloud? To find go to my website and go to the Spoilers section which is in the fanfiction section. **Note it won't be updated until Friday so you'll have to wait to see Chapter 6's spoilers.**

Well peace folks hope you liked this chapter. Any questions comments or suggestions don't hesitate to contact me I love e-mail and IM's ^^ well when they're not bad of course. 


	6. A Truce and A Kiss

Disclaimer- Don't own FF7 and I never will 

Disclaimer- Don't own FF7 and I never will 

Together Forever 

Chapter 6

"Elena huh?" Cloud said with a smirk 

"Yep, So where's that brown-headed chick at anyway?" Elena asked smiling 

Cloud remained silent and looked at his half empty glass. 

"Oh sorry I didn't mean-" Elena began 

"It's ok you didn't know." Cloud said, eyes low-lidded. 

Elena gazed at him, he looked so lost and hurt she remembered having the same feelings. 

"Don't mind me asking but what exactly did she do to you?" Elena asked stirring her straw in her now melting Margarita. 

Cloud looked at her, sapphires blazing making Elena a bit nervous. 

"Why does this concern you so much?" "You don't even know me." Cloud spat out some what coldly. 

"I-I'm sorry I was just curious that's all." Elena blushed. 

Cloud looked at her questionably, then he got up from his place at the bar. 

"W-Where are you going?" Elena questioned 

"Come on" Cloud said facing away from her. 

"Where are we going?" Elena questioned running up to Cloud. 

"Some place private there's some things I want to discuss with you." Cloud said as he began to walk out of the bar. 

******** 

Aeris sat outside near on beach looking at the moonlight as it shimmered onto her face. This all seemed so familiar. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Aeris questioned herself. 

Aeris looked down at her flower pendent , and grasped it as if it were her last time to hold anything. 

"You're slipping away from me slowly Cloud…hopefully not surely." Aeris whispered to herself. 

"Hey" a voice came from behind her. 

Aeris could tell who it was, yet she didn't even bother to turn around. 

"Zack…" Aeris whispered as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. 

"How did you know?" Zack looked at her puzzled. 

"Even though we are no longer together, I did love you once." I could tell my the sincerity in your voice." Aeris said to him without turning around. 

Zack raised his eyebrows, and looked towards the ground. 

"Yeah I guess we had our good times." Zack admitted 

Aeris chuckled, and turned around completely to face him. 

"So what brings you out here?" I thought you'd be at your hotel with Tifa." Aeris questioned 

"Nah, I figured I get out and get some fresh air." Zack said sitting down next to Aeris on the sandy shores. 

"Hmm, I'm glad you two are happy…" Aeris looked away from him. 

Zack looked at her questionably. 

"You mean you don't hate my guts." Zack said in a shocked tone. 

"I don't hold grudges Zack, sometimes it's just better to just forgive and forget." Aeris said looking at the stars. 

Zack smiled, this is what attracted him to this woman, this great, young, and strong woman who was totally undeserving of him. 

"Well if that's the case how about we call it a truce." Zack said offering a hand 

Aeris looked at Zack a little shocked, but it soon turned to a smile as she shook his hand. 

"Alright…truce it is." Aeris smiled 

"Now I wish Tifa was a little more forgiving." Zack said scratching his head. 

"Give her time…I sure she'll come around." Aeris reassured 

"I hope you're right." Zack chuckled a bit. 

After a moment of silence or two Aeris spoke up. 

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Aeris said standing up and dusting herself off. 

"…Yeah I guess it is." Zack said joining her. 

Aeris got closer and embraced him slowly. 

"You take care of yourself and Tifa too." Aeris said breaking away. 

"And you do the same…I hope you and Cloud are happy together." Zack smiled. 

Aeris cracked a weak smile and waved. 

Zack began to leave the beach as did Aeris but he stopped. 

"Hey Aeris." Zack said slightly raising his voice. 

Aeris turned around to acknowledged him. 

"You be careful…ok?" Zack said beginning to around heading back to the hotels. 

Aeris nodded slowly to herself, as she slowly departed farther onto the beach… 

****** 

Cloud through a rock into the in coming waves as it hit the shore. 

"So that's why you guys where departed for so long." Elena said understanding Cloud's story. 

"Yep, who would've thought she would go for another guy." Cloud sighed heavily. 

Elena looked at him brown eyes gleaming in the bright moonlight. 

Silence had occurred for a long time until Cloud decided to speak up.

"What about you?" Cloud simply put it. 

"Huh?" Elena questioned 

"What happened to you?" Cloud questioned again. 

Elena knew what he meant but she didn't feel comfortable telling her past to others, yet Cloud had told her his the least she could do was tell him as well. 

"Well." Elena began as she sat on the sandy shore. 

Cloud looked at her but stood still. 

"I was in love with a young man in Midgar…his name was Tseng." Elena said begging her story. 

__

Tseng? Why does that name sound so familiar. Cloud though to himself 

"We dated for awhile but it wasn't too serious…but one day." Elena quieted herself some. 

Cloud looked at her intently. 

"He was called out to another country for business I guess." Elena said a little teary-eyed. 

Cloud could tell where this was leading. 

"He was killed…so I was told and I never go to say goodbye." Elena sniffed and wiped her misty eyes. 

Cloud looked at her sympathetically there was more to this girl than met the eye. 

'I'm sorry I'm boring you with this sappy story." Elena sniffled as she stood up a little weary from sitting down so long. 

"No its just I-" Cloud began. 

Elena strayed away from Cloud and began getting closer to the waves of the water. She waded into the water until she was shin deep. 

__

I never thought her story would end that way…I mean she seemed like a carefree young woman. However I hear this and it makes me feel lucky…that I didn't lose Aeris. Maybe I should have let her explain instead of just jumping all over her like that. Aeris I'm so sorry- Cloud's thinking was cut short as he heard shrieking. 

"Cloud! Help me!" It was Elena shrill shrieking underwater. 

"Elena hold on!" Cloud said taking his shirt off and dashing to the water. 

Cloud dove in trying to locate Elena who had gone under after her last shriek. Cloud held his breath and went under seeing Elena struggling to breathe. Cloud reached his hand to her and pulled her above so she could breathe. 

"Are you ok?" Cloud said holding her close 

"M-My ankle." Elena yelped 

Cloud held Elena close as he swam back to shore. Once on land Cloud sat Elena down gently and observed her ankle. It was bloody, she had stabbed it on some coral or either a sharp rock. 

Cloud ran to get his shirt and came back to Elena, wrapping her ankle up in it. 

"Does that feel better?" Cloud questioned sapphire eyes gleaming. 

"Y-You saved my life, Cloud." Elena whispered ignoring Cloud's last statement. 

"Well I did what any sane human being would do." Cloud chuckled a little, even though this was no time to be joking. 

"No Cloud y-you saved me." Elena repeated again whispering with misty eyes. 

Elena leaned herself against Cloud, grasping his face and pulled him in for a passionate and fiery kiss. 

***** 

Aeris kicked the sand, and continued to walk along it until she spotted two figures. Aeris ran silently to the two shadows and hid behind one of the palm trees. Aeris focused her vision…and she was shocked to see that it was Cloud… 

**__**

A-Note- Isn't this getting interesting? Stay tuned folks the end is almost here… 

* Remember to see next chapter's spoilers go to my site and go to the fanfiction section. 


End file.
